ExoGeni Corporation
ExoGeni Corporation is an interstellar company specialising in planetary exploration and colonisation. In addition to funding the establishment of several human colonies, ExoGeni has incidentally secured resource rights to worlds that may have undiscovered resources or remnants of alien technology, such as their newest colony on Feros. Commander Shepard can view the company's mission statement from the ExoGeni VI in the main headquarters there, or from Ethan Jeong. ExoGeni, wryly described by Juliana Baynham as being a genius at "repurposing anything and everything," founded the Zhu's Hope settlement on Feros. The company provided funding for the colony; in return, the settlers handed over any valuable finds from the Prothean ruins. It converted one of the ancient towers above the Skyway into a base of operations, using Zhu's Hope as a port and housing most of the researchers closer to the labs. The company was dissatisfied with the returns it was getting from Feros until the Thorian was discovered beneath Zhu's Hope. ExoGeni 'repurposed' Zhu's Hope as a control group and allowed the colonists to become infected, studying the Thorian's mind-controlling properties. The geth attack killed many of ExoGeni's employees and cut communications to Feros for a while. Once ExoGeni discovered what had happened, the company decided the situation was out of control and told their only surviving representative, Ethan Jeong, that they were planning to cut their losses and purge the colony so word didn't get out. Jeong also discovered that ExoGeni had a dossier on Shepard in their database, and realised he wouldn't be able to manipulate Shepard as he had the other survivors. Depending on Shepard's handling of Jeong, ExoGeni may pull or increase funding to Zhu's Hope after the Thorian is destroyed. Shepard can listen to a news story about the resulting change in ExoGeni's stock while on the Citadel. When not studying millennia-old telepathic plant lifeforms, ExoGeni has some involvement in planetary studies. It is one of the two Alliance corporations studying the Ontarom biosphere, and is involved in a long-term plan to introduce water to the arid surface of Trebin, having just completed a test impact of a water-ice comet. It is also involved in the colonisation of Chasca; ExoGeni is supplying it from Feros and ExoGeni-sponsored satellites monitor and automatically bill starship crews for water-ice removal from Supay (though these satellites keep having mysterious 'accidents' from jettisoned ship debris). There is also a very small ExoGeni facility on Nodacrux, which received some samples from Feros before the situation changed. The researchers there, led by a Dr. Ross, found a way to make Thorian Creepers into docile, obedient servants, but the death of the Thorian sent them berserk. ExoGeni had the foresight to keep the facility a secret by crippling their communications: in the event of critical problems, all the team could do was send out a generic distress signal. Mass Effect 2 In 2185, an ExoGeni researcher named Dr. Farrin hires the Blue Suns to guard a shipment of Prothean artifacts recovered from the planet Joab. The Blue Suns betray the ExoGeni team in order to keep the artifacts for themselves. The mercenaries may or may not get away with it depending on Commander Shepard's intervention. Mass Effect 3 A team of ExoGeni scientists are still on Feros by 2186 studying what few scraps of Prothean materials remain around Zhu's Hope. Their expertise would be valuable to the top-secret Crucible project currently underway if they were to be retrieved from the planet. Known Employees *Ethan Jeong *Juliana Baynham (labs) *Lizbeth Baynham (Thorian study - on probation) *Gavin Hossle (freelancer on contract) *Dr. Ross (assigned to Nodacrux) *Dr. Farrin (Special Projects) de:ExoGeni Corporation es:ExoGeni Corporation it:ExoGeni Corporation pl:ExoGeni uk:ЕксоҐені Category: Corporations